


Diamonds & Furs

by ripwinnie



Series: House of De Vil [1]
Category: Descendants (Disney Movies), The Isle of the Lost Series - Melissa de la Cruz
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Boys In Love, Drama & Romance, F/F, F/M, M/M, Multi, Not Beta Read, Platonic Relationships, Romantic Comedy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-05
Updated: 2020-11-05
Packaged: 2021-03-08 23:02:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,649
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27404737
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ripwinnie/pseuds/ripwinnie
Summary: Impossibly wealthy and unreasonably attractive prep students have feelings.
Relationships: Ben/Mal (Disney: Descendants), Doug/Evie (Disney: Descendants), Harry Hook/Carlos de Vil, Other Relationship Tags to Be Added
Series: House of De Vil [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2002078
Comments: 5
Kudos: 27





	Diamonds & Furs

**_“_ ** **_Simplicity is the keynote of all true elegance.” - Coco Chanel_ **

✄┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈«

Auradon Prep. was practically everyone’s dream school. Stationed in literal paradise, the school received an overwhelming amount of letters each year. Unfortunately, like every other dreamy and prestigious school, many of the letters were denied. 

Auradon prided itself with its 6.9% acceptance rate, and it shocked the entire school when Benjamin Florian Beast, announced that he was sending out letters of recommendations to four students around the world, it was quite shocking. 

It was yesterday when Ben had approached the headmistress, Agatha Godmother, and pitched his ideas. Of course, with Ben’s father being the number one donor to Auradon’s endowment, who was she to refuse? 

Not too long after came the birth of the Auradon Transfer Program, where every year four students from around the world would be invited to attend their few years of high school at the preparatory academy. 

Of course, like every other program, it was quite time consuming. Like a good student body president, Ben was to oversee all of the necessary preparation for it. It was no secret that he was losing sleep because of it. He wouldn’t admit it. But he knew as well as everyone else that he was overthinking things. 

Between his classes Ben read through every single one of the papers assigned to him

involving the programs. There were the dorm situations, the schedules, the welcoming party, and the clubs and activities their new students would like to join. 

His panicking seemed to be all for nothing really, as the weeks went by. THe first three of the transfer program were fitting in quite nicely. They were able to adapt pretty quickly to their new surroundings, and no one knew how great it felt when Ben would walk past the trio and see how well they seemed to be enjoying each other’s company. 

Mal was the first one to arrive. From what Ben could recall, her real name was Maleficent Abendroth, from Fairdragon Boarding School. Ben wouldn’t exactly remember what the school specialized in, but he could guess it was the arts. During her third day at Auradon she had boldly spray painted her locker. 

Then came Jay, who was as charming as charming could be. He came the week after Mal, and left a unique impression on the welcoming party. He was a major flirt, but it was something Ben thought couldn’t be helped. When he stepped out of the limousine, he had unexpectedly flirted with Audrey before winking at Ben. 

The third one was German heiress named Evelyn Balthazor, although she had stated very plainly she wanted to be referred to as Evie. Ben found the name uite fitting for a pretty girl like her. She was a bit of a flirt, too, but she was a bit more subtle with her approach. 

By the time week four had rolled around, Ben’s stress quickly began to pile up again. They were awaiting the arrival of the fourth student, which Ben was extremely nervous about. 

The fourth member of the transfer program couldn’t exactly be considered a student at all. The student was a homeschooled child of an old friend of Roger and Anita Radcliffe, who were very prominent members of the Auradon School Board. 

Ben was highly strung about this one. This was going to be the first time this kid was going to be on actual school grounds, and he really wanted to leave a lasting impression on this one. He didn’t exactly know why, but there are tons of articles in the media out there onm how high school could be terrifying. 

“I personally think you’re overreacting.” Audrey said smugly, taking a spoonful of her lunch. 

Ben and his group of friends had decided to spend their lunch period outside today, because in Auradon, the weather was almost always perfect. Ben hoped his next guest would like the weather, too. 

Around him was Audrey Rose, (the daughter of the millionaire Rose Family), Chad Charming, (the oldest son of the famous socialite Cinderella), Li “Lonnie” Lihua, (the youngest daughter of the Fa-Li clan), and Aziz Haddad, (the heir to Aladdin and Jasmine’s massive real estate fortune.) 

Ben, himself, was the son of Adam and Belle Beast, two very high ranking figures in Auradonian society. 

“Auds is right,” Aziz said, nodding his head in her direction. “It’s not as big of a deal as you’re making it out to be.”

Chad nodded, looking up from his own lunch. “Yeah, man. Auradon gets new students every year. Besides, the first three look like they’re just fine.” 

The blond pointed into the direction of the three he was speaking of, and the group turned their heads to spot the students sitting under a tree, enjoying themselves in the shade. 

“I just want them to be comfortable,” Ben sighed, rubbing the side of his face. “Moving to a new school after the year’s already started is always rough.” 

“Not for me!” Lonnie sang, “I liked it here in Auradon the minute I stepped off the plane!”

“Well, you’re very outgoing and have a nice character.” Aziz offered. “It’s almost not to like you.”

From across the table, Audrey flipped her hair. “Moving schools was never hard for me either.” 

She was met with silence, and returned the expression with an open mouth, shock hiding an amused face. “No one is going to say anything nice about  _ me _ ?” 

“If you’re going to fish for compliments,” Lonnie began, “You have to expect half of those compliments to not be compliments.”

“Words to live by,” Ben chuckled. 

Audrey turned to him, bottom lip jutted out. “Well, CHad always fishes for compliments and his are always good!”

Chad, who had not been paying attention to the conversation at all, looked up from his phone. “I’m just a bit more subtle than you are.”

Audrey looked aghast. “Bennybear, he;s being mean!”

Ben held his hands up in surrender. “Can’t hurt Chad for being honest.” 

With fate saving everyone at the table from Audrey starting a food fight, the bells had rung across campus, signalling that lunch had ended and everyone was to report to their next class. They went their separate ways among the crowds of students, and Ben, like a good boyfriend (according to Audrey), walked the girl in pink to her next glass. 

They stopped in front of her science class, and she offered him a charming and reassuring smile. “Bennybear, please take care of yourself.” She chuckles. “Can’t have a boyfriend if he dies from lack of sleep.”

Ben nodded and laughed. “Yeah, I’m just nervous.” 

Audrey nodded. “Everyone is. But the first three are fitting in so well. You shouldn’t be worried.”

Ben noticed how her last few words seemed to be strained out of her. He pushed that thought to the back of his head, blaming paranoia. 

“Two more days.” Audrey kissed his cheek. “Bye, Benny Boo. See you later.”

Ben watches her walk inside and he's left with his thoughts, and a few other kids lingering in the hallway. He pushed himself off the wall and made his way to his class three doors down.

Two more days. 

✄┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈«

Mal closed her locker with a satisfying slam, and turned to face her two friends. “What do you think the new kid’s going to be like?”

Jay shrugged. 

“I heard that Anita and Roger Radcliffe’s old friend is Cruella De Vil,” Evie said, eagerly. “Maybe the new kid is going to be Cruella’s!” Evie could almost squeal at the thought of attending school with fashion royalty. 

“What’s up about Cruella?” Jay asked, as the friend group began to transverse down the hall. 

Classes had ended not long after, and they were on their way back to Mal and Evie’s dorm to catch up, AKA share answers, for their homework. THe hall was full, as the trio did their best to dodge the students going the other direction. 

“Um, she’s literally like, the most fashionable person ever!” Evie screeched, aghast that Jay had never heard of the famous De Vil name. “I love her designs. She’s just so sleek and so fabulous.”

“Seems like you and her kid could be best friends.” Mal chided.

“You bet!” Evie grinned, holding up her left hand for the other two to see. “This ring is actually from her Fall/Winter line from last year.”

The duo inspected her ring finger. It was a large ring made of 18k beige gold with a quilted motif. It was understanded, elegant, and simplistic. 

“What’s so special about it?” Jay chuckles, waving to one of the girls pressed up against the wall with her hands tucked into her jacket. She flipped him off in return. 

Evie scrunched her nose. “It’s designed by Cruella’s son! Only five hundred of these were made in the world.”

Mal raised her eyebrows, feigning amusement. Fashion wasn’t her thing, but it was worth it to see her best friend so happy. “How’d you get your hands on one?”

“My mom is one of De Vil’s biggest clients.” Evie said, proudly. “I was so happy when she came home and gave me the ring.”

Jay, still not having recovered from suddenly being flipped off, turned his chin upwards. “So the new kid is going to be some fashion hotshot?”

“Probably.” Evie shrugged. “But Anita and Roger are social people. I really hope it may be Cruella’s kid.” 

“If it is, you could finally have someone to talk about fashion with.” Mal smiled. 

Evie squealed. “I know. Just thinking about being best friends with such a diva makes my heart burst.”

Jay chuckled. “Don’t die on us, princess.”

Mal nodded, leaning forward to look at Evie. “We still need your help to pass Chem.”

Evie rolled her eyes, scoffed, and pushed Jay into Mal, laughing as the two stumbled against each other. 

Two more days. 

**Author's Note:**

> ♡ Be sure to ⭐Leave Kudos, 🔔Subscribe, & 💬Comment to support my works!! ♡


End file.
